Only Half Ourselves
by Mana
Summary: Chapter 4 now up! A Tekken guy meets Jyusenkyo - Watch out Shonen Ai
1. OHO Part 1

Tekken A fanfiction

Tekken A fanfiction

Only half ourselves

By Mana

A Tekken/Ranma 1/2 x-over

After extensive play of Tekken Tag (On my bro-in-laws PS2) I fell in love with the characters...well 3 in particular: Jin, Xiaoyu and the handsome Hwoarang. I had to find out more and so I searched the net only to find out my fave guys were rivals. However there were, I found, 3 types of supporters for these 2. Jin supporters who dislike Hwoarang, Hwoarang supporters who dislike Jin. And the one which I began to favour Jin x Hwoarang or Hwoarang x Jin (JxH HxJ) supporters. Heh, can you tell? I also like GW (1x2/2x1 3x4 love) which is how I got the title for this fic. "Only half ourselves" or "Minna hambun ni naru" is a line from Quatre's image song "I'm your friend". (It's a must get for all 04 fans)

As for Ranma, I believe that anything can be crossed-over with it. Even if it is just the idea of Jusenkyo, as this fic is, but look out for Ranma and Genma's brief cameo.

Forgive me if someone has done this before, after all Ranma x-overs are very popular.

Warnings: Shonen Ai and a little OOC (sorry)

Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken, Ranma1/2 or Gundam Wing. They belong to other richer people. I'm just a poor student with too much free time.

Only Half Ourselves

By Mana

Several weeks ago

"Man, What a dump" The young Korean looked over his surroundings. 

"Wait till I get my hands on her, she said this place would be great!" he growled brushing a hand through his fiery red hair. 

"Ah but customer, this is great place. Great training ground Jusenkyo. Long ago it..."

"Training ground you say." Hwoarang cut him off throwing his backpack to the ground. He cracked his knuckles and leaped high into the air. 

"Ah wait sir!" It was too late Hwoarang landed with ease on a long bamboo pole that stood vertically out of a small spring. They're where many springs like that one and he jumped from one to the other in a display of various kicks and even some punches. This is too easy he thought balancing one legged on a bamboo pole. It was just then he felt a weight descend upon on his head; as if someone were using it as a springboard. He was only just able to regain his balance as he did so he looked up to see a blurry black and white image bounce off into the distance. 

"What the..." He managed but any further thought was interrupted. 

"Oh not you don't!" Screamed a high-pitched voice behind him. That feeling again, but this time Hwoarang was not able to regain his balance. "Get back here pop!" He heard the voice scream and he fell, head first, into the spring below. 

Jyusenkyo, it was normally a peaceful place. Plum marked off another number on the chalkboard as she heard a scream echo from the springs below. "Lots of visitors now."

Present

Xiaoyu sighed as she placed her books inside her bag. So much homework! How am I going to find time to train? She picked up the bag and ran out of the classroom as quick as she could. If I hurry I might run into Jin! She thought giggling as she ran through the hallways. She slowed down in front of Jin's classroom only to be disappointed that no one was there. She kicked at the ground and continued towards the exit. She moaned noting the light drizzle of rain outside. As she reached inside her bookbag for her umbrella she sensed something coming towards her, fast. She raised her bookbag just in time to see it connect with a spurred boot that tore it out of her hands.

"Hey!" She yelled taking a good look at her foe. It was a girl perhaps a little older than herself. Wet red hair (obviously dyed) plastered the sides of her face. She stood there heaving in the rain. Xiaoyu looked away in disgust. She isn't even wearing a bra! The girl wore a white sleeveless T-shirt that had become see-through in the rain. It didn't seem to bother her as it clung tightly to her chest.

"Don't look away from me Xiaoyu! This is all your fault!" The red head screamed at her. Xiaoyu blinked at the girl. 

"Sorry, do I know you." 

"Know me! You sent me to that damn training ground, Jyusenkyo or whatever, now look at me!"

"Jyusenkyo?" Realisation dawned on her, she had only told one person about Jyusenkyo and that was "...Hwoarang?" She asked a little uncertain. The girl turned her head away in annoyance but a slight blush had crept into her cheeks. Now Xiaoyu took a better look at the girl the similarities were unmistakable, the red hair, the clothes. "I had heard stories but..." She stepped forward poking Hwoarang in the breast as if checking they were real.

"Do you mind!" She...He snapped. 

"I...I can't believe this. Is it... Is it permanent?"

"The guide said that hot water should change the effects but cold water triggers it again." Xiaoyu didn't realise that she was staring, jaw dropped, at the boy turned girl before her. As a girl he had an excellent figure. She was very jealous.

"What are you gawking at!?" He yelled, Xiaoyu held back a laugh as Hwoarang's voice raised a few pitches. "Go get me some hot water!"

"For the hundredth time - I'm sorry. Jeez, you'd think being a girl was so bad." She opened the door to her dormitory room. She had agreed to let Hwoarang stay with her until they sorted out his little 'situation'.

"Of course it's bad." Muttered Hwoarang patting his now flat but muscular chest. "One hit with cold water and I become weak, short and... Stumpy" Xiaoyu had had enough she picked up a nearby vase and throw its contents over him. 

"What the hell did you do that for!?" The now high voice screamed at her. Xiaoyu fought with herself to remain serious. The flowers in his hair made him look like some heroin of a fairy tale

"Women are not weak!" she stated, eyes closed. She didn't dare to look at him. "...And that 'stumpiness' is a figure most women would kill for!" She opened her eyes trying to glare but instead had to bite her tongue. "One more thing," She turned away. "This is a girls dorm no men aloud!" Hwoarang fell face first into the ground. She couldn't help it. Xiaoyu started laughing.

"Why you little..." His curses were interrupted by an older woman bursting into the room. 

"Miss Ling!" Bellowed the tweed-clad woman. "It had been brought to my attention that you have taken a man to your room!" She grabbed Hwoarang by the shoulders spinning him around. "Now young man I'm not..." She trailed of into silence, Hwoarang raised an eyebrow at her. 

"You got a problem?"

"Oh, I'm sorry miss. It seems my information was mistaken." She shook her head "Never the less visitors are not aloud on school premises on weekdays" Xiaoyu thought quickly saying the first thing she could think of that wouldn't get her into trouble with the school faculty. Mishima polytechnic had very strict policy.

"She's transferring!" She blurted out.

"Excuse me?"

"What!?"

Xiaoyu laughed nervously putting an arm around Hwoarang. "This is my cousin, um... Meiran. She just arrived today." The Woman looked from Xiaoyu to Hwoarang expectantly. 

"Yeah, Meiran that's me." He grumbled. She seemed satisfied by this and smiled. 

"Well miss Meiran welcome to Mishima polytechnic high school. I hope to see you in my office first thing tomorrow so we can allocate you to a class." With that she left.

Xiaoyu flopped down on a chair. "Wow, that was close." she sighed. She gulped looking up to see flames in Hwoarang's eyes. "Hey, is ah...Something wrong?"

"This is MISHIMA!!?" Xiaoyu held her hands up, more to conceal the grin on her face than to calm him down, as he yelled verbal abuse.

The next morning Xiaoyu insisted in accompanying Hwoarang to, as he had found out, the vice-principal's office. She stood before him a moment looking him over disapprovingly. "My, we shall defiantly have to do something about this unladylike dress." Sure enough Hwoarang stood wearing his usual white T-shirt and blue jeans. 

"What!?" Xiaoyu nudged him and handed the vice-principal a bag. 

"I talked to some of the other girls; I believe these should fit hi...her." Xiaoyu winced at her near mistake.

"Ah, this is more like it" Hwoarang's jaw dropped as he saw the contents of the bag. Before he could open his mouth to complain Xiaoyu nudged him.

"I tried to warn you last night," she whispered "but you were to busy complaining about this being at a Mishima school." 

"I am not wearing a skirt!" He declared. The vice-principal looked at him taken slightly aback.

"This is standard uniform," She frowned "And such an attitude shall not be tolerated in this school!"

After much struggling Hwoarang, or rather the lovely Miss Ling Meiran, was in Mishima Polytechnic standard school uniform. He pulled at the edge of his skirt "It's too short." He grumbled. He began to shift his shoulders uncomfortably "This bra is too tight." He itched his ankle with his other foot "And what did you put on me to keep these socks up!?"

"Oh stop it! The skirt shows of your legs, that bra is a size 34D! And that's sock touch it's fashionable. You look stunning." She twirled him to the mirror and he got the first proper glimpse of his female form.

"Wow..."

"Now Miss Meiran you will be in Higher 3rd year. Let's see now," Xiaoyu giggled at Hwoarang's stupter as the vice-principal searched though her records. "I believe there is extra room in class 6.2 C1" Xiaoyu stopped laughing abruptly. 

"Cousin dear " From behind she put her arms around Hwoarang's neck and whispered into his ear. "You know school policy; No fighting ANYONE during school hours." She winked at him. Hwoarang shrugged and went back to admiring his form in the mirror.

~Tsuzuku~

Urgh! I didn't know were to end this chapter. I wanted to keep it short so I hope this is okay.

C&C always welcome

Jupamana@aol.com

Http://www.geocities.com/mana-kun/index


	2. OHO part 2

A Tekken fanfiction

A Tekken fanfiction

Only half ourselves

By Mana

A Tekken/Ranma 1/2 x-over

After extensive play of Tekken Tag (On my bro-in-laws PS2) I fell in love with the characters...well 3 in particular; Jin, Xiaoyu and the handsome Hwoarang. I had to find out more and so I searched the net only to find out my fave guys were rivals. However there were, I found, 3 types of supporters for these 2. Jin supporters who dislike Hwoarang, Hwoarang supporters who dislike Jin. And the one which I began to favour Jin x Hwoarang or Hwoarang x Jin (JxH HxJ) supporters. Heh, can you tell? I also like GW (1x2/2x1 3x4 love) which is how I got the title for this fic. "Only half ourselves" or "Minna hambun ni naru" is a line from Quatre's image song "I'm your friend". (It's a must get for all 04 fans)

As for Ranma, I believe that anything can be crossed-over with it. Even if it is just the idea of Jusenkyo, as this fic is.

Forgive me if someone has done this before, after all Ranma x-overs are very popular.

Warnings: Shonen Ai and a little OOC (sorry) 

Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken, Ranma1/2 or Gundam Wing. They belong to other richer people. I'm just a poor student with too much free time.

Only Half Ourselves

Chapter 2

By Mana

Hwoarang followed the vice principle down the hallways of the school. He was beginning to get uncharacteristically nervous after all he had quit school a long time ago to train with master Baek.

"Ah here we are." Hwoarang looked up at the sigh above the door clearly stating that this was class 6.2 C1.

"Don't be nervous Miss Ling." Hwoarang cringed at the name. "We will go in, introduce you to the class and at break the class president will show you around the school." Before he could say anything she opened the door and stepped into the awaiting classroom. He grunted and followed.

"Hi my name is... Ling Meiran." He didn't look at them but he could still feel them looking at him. He could hear the faint mumbling of "What a cutie" and "I'd like a piece of that fire" It almost made him sick. 

"Miss Ling is the cousin of or own Miss Ling Xiaoyu from class 4.1 A3." This caught the attention of someone sat near the back of the classroom. He raised an eyebrow in mild interest. These went totally unnoticed by Hwoarang who was busy inspecting a mark in the carpet rather than face the eyes of 6.2 C1. He nearly sighed with relief when the teacher told him to sit. He managed to survive an hour of math and an hour of English before the break. He sat looking around wondering who the class president was. _I hope it's some cute chick _he thought grinning to himself. Someone tapped him from behind.

"Excuse me Miss Ling" Hwoarang frowned, it was a guy. "I'm the class president" He frowned even more those tones sounded awfully familiar. "If you come with me I'll show you around." _It can't be! _Slowly Hwoarang looked up to see the friendly smile of his greatest rival, Jin Kazama.

"Um, are you okay?" Jin looked genially concerned as Hwoarang paled.

School policy; no fighting ANYONE

"This whole top block is all 6th year students..." Hwoarang glared into the back of his rival not paying any attention to what he was saying. _She KNEW! _ "...In the last year..." _How dare she! _"...Great view..." _First she curses me, _"...Student rec..." _enrols me into a MISHIMA high school, _"...Down below..." _And puts me into a class with this..._

"Guwaaa!" he screamed. Jin turned round startled. He frowned knowing there was something not right with this girl but he couldn't figure out what. She was beautiful, hard to believe she was Xiaoyu's cousin. 

"Are you sure you're alright?" he ventured. The girl replied with an icicle glare that might have put someone else into a coma, but not Jin. "Uh...As I was saying," He decided to carry on without explanation. " Down below is the Gym hall, it's the only place we're aloud to train." This caught Hwoarang's attention.

"Train?"

"Fight" Hwoarang grinned and walked passed Jin grabbing his necktie and dragging him towards the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Hwoarang pulled Jin's face level with his own.

"Oh, you simply must show me this Gym." 

"Um, this is the gym." _I got a bad feeling about this. _"It's a pretty large facility so we are able to hold many contests here or in the grand outside. Upstairs is the aerobics and weight's room. Umm..." 'Meiran' didn't look like she was listening to a word he said. Instead she seemed to be stretching. Warming up. Jin swallowed she was very nimble and good with her legs...He turned away blushing slightly.

"We have time before we have to be back for class, so why don't we have a little match." Hwoarang smirked this girl thing was becoming amusing. 

"Of course Xiaoyu's cousin would be a fighter. Alright, I'll go easy on you."

He expected her to go low with a style much like Xiaoyu's that mostly attacked with speed and power through her hands. He hadn't however expected her to go high and kick down into his shoulder. He barley dodged the kick getting an eyeful of fresh white panties while he was at it. He stumbled away holding his nose that was threatening to bleed. 

"Your style..." He managed "...It's different from Xiaoyu's"

Hwoarang dropped the leg he had raised prepared for the next attack, for some reason Jin had stopped. 

"What style is it?" Jin smiled at him, again with that friendly smile that was beginning to annoy him. 

"Well?" 

"Well what?"

"Where did you learn to fight?" Hwoarang stepped back. He hadn't thought about disguising his fighting technique. One he knew Jin knew very well. Master Beak's school of Tai kwon do. He couldn't tell him that! So he turned and ran for it, leaving behind a very confused Jin. 

Hwoarang didn't run far before realising that Jin didn't follow_. Damn! I need to think this stupid thing through more. I can't let Jin or anyone find out who I really am! _He looked up to hear the school bell telling him that class 6.2 C1 should now move to the chemistry lab somewhere in the Stella Maris building. However Hwoarang had no idea as to where that was. He decided to lay down on the grass and get some sun after all if Meiran was missing it would be the guide that would get into all the trouble. With that thought he smiled and drifted of into a gentle slumber.

An hour, perhaps 2 passed before his nap was interrupted by a shadow over him.

"Hey pal do you mind!" He opened his eyes to see an enraged Xiaoyu. "Oh, it's you."

"I'm glad to see you had a productive day. Perhaps you should know that Jin got into allot of trouble because of you."

"Great." he closed his eyes again raising his arms to rest under his head.

"And not just by the faculty!"

"Huh!?"

"I'll let you find that one out by yourself."

"Yeah, Whatever." Xiaoyu rolled her eyes.

"The dorm managers are arranging for you to have your own room. You move in tonight."

"Great, lots of good news!"

"Ugh! Your unbelievable!" Without another word she stormed off in the direction of the Girls dormitory. 

Hwoarang let out a content sigh _Yup, today was very productive._

His rest was once again interrupted by some shouts nearby. He would have just ignored them had he not heard the name "Kazama" being yelled. He climbed high into a nearby tree so he could get a good view of what was going on without being noticed. As he expected there was Jin surrounded by a group of boys. Hwoarang recognised some of the boys as those from class 6.2 C1. He leaned slightly over the branch to hear what they were saying.

"I didn't do anything!" Jin crossed his arms over his chest giving his fellow students an annoyed look. 

"And you call your self a man!?" Retorted one of the other students. Jin rolled his eyes and turned away from them slightly and they continued to rant at him. Hwoarang couldn't make out everything the boys were shouting but apparently when the boys were angry at something Jin had done to one of the girls in the class. _Jin a pervert? _Even Hwoarang couldn't bring himself to believe that. He was beginning to wish he hadn't missed the last 2 hours of class when Jin spoke up to his fellow peers.

"I did not fondle around with Ling Meiran!!!" Hwoarang nearly fell out of the tree. They were talking about him! _How dare they suggest that I would let Jin Kazama, of all people, do such a thing! _Hwoarang shook the mental image out of his head. He leaned in closer.

"Are you trying to tell us that you let a perfect opportunity like that slip?"

"And with a babe like Meiran"

"Yeah she's hot"

Hwoarang tried to control his anger, Jin wasn't the pervert in this crowd.

"Don't deny it Kazama, I saw what happened."

This boy had not spoken before instead he had stood back from the group and watched with interest. Now he spoke the other students stepped back. 

"I saw the distress in the young maidens eyes as she ran, tear ridden, away from your awful presence."

"What!?" Hwoarang quickly covered his hands over his mouth, luckily no one had heard him. 

"I don't think she was crying" started Jin.

"Silence fend!"

"What, You still got more bull to sprout? 'Cause I'm getting tired of this. You want to know what happened why don't you just ask Meiran yourselves." 

"It is dishonourable to disturb a distressed girl..." Jin glared boy who shifted a little uneasily. "However to get to the truth..." As one they all turned tail and ran. 

__

Heh, cowards Hwoarang watched them with disgust as they disappeared around a corner. As soon as they were out of sight Jin moved to lean against the tree that Hwoarang was hiding in.

"Damn, I don't need this!" He yelled as he punched his fist into the bark. His force shuddered the tree and caused Hwoarang to loose his grip. 

Jin rested his head against the tree but not for long as he heard a cry coming from above. Whatever it was landed on top of him. _Yup this has been a very bad day. _He thought hitting his head of the ground. He turned his head only to see the source of his recent problems.

"Hey, You all right?" he asked. She held her head and moaned in reply. She really looked like she had been hurt. Or at least shocked by the fall. Moving closer to her he prayed it was just shock. She still had her eyes closed as he lifted his hands to her hair. He searched her scalp for injury and let out a sigh of relief as he found none. She reacted by opening her eyes, she seemed a little surprised at first but the look was soon erased and replaced with that ice glare. 

"Your fine, no injury" But still he did not let go of her soft hair. "You heard?"

"Yeah."

"You gotta tell them."

"Why?" Jin was taken aback. His hands dropped. "What makes you think I'd wanna help you."

Suddenly Hwoarang was taken by something unusual, something that was foreign to him, even as a street gang leader. It felt exciting. It was evil. He stood up and turned away from Jin taking hold of the collar of his shirt. 

"What are you..." The rest of Jin's sentence was lost as Hwoarang screamed. Loud and very feminine. He turned and ripped open his shirt revealing soft pink flesh below. 

For the second time that day Jin thought he was going to die from blood loss. He averted his gaze and looked into the mischievous almonds, he suddenly realised their plan and ran. 

Hwoarang fell to his knees as the group of boys that were there only a few moments ago returned.

"Miss Meiran!" They yelled.

"What happened" He suddenly felt sick.

"It was that cur Kazama, wasn't it!" He felt disgusted,

"Did he hurt you?" ...With himself.

"I fell." He heard himself say. "From the tree." He surprised himself "Kazama hasn't touch me." He was defending Jin? "And I don't cry!" He turned, holding the shreds of his shirt too cover his chest, and walked back towards the girl's dorm. _Xiaoyu is going to go nuts if she finds out about this. _

Luckily it seems Xiaoyu had heard nothing about the earlier incident and so was able to move into his own room in peace. He had also been able to hide the torn shirt from her. He was still feeling guilty about what he had done to Jin and that disturbed him. 

"You've been unnaturally quiet! Something up?" asked Xiaoyu as she slipped a piece of paper into the slot on the front of Hwoarang's new room.

"You like Jin don't you?" Her face reddened.

"Wha...What!? Jin? I ah...um...ah..."After five minuets of this along with waving her hands in the air she gave up. "I guess so." She sighed. "But really, he just sees me like a kid sister." for a moment she looked sad but soon cheered up "Why do you ask? I mean you hate Jin right?"

"Yeah" Hwoarang said distantly sitting down on the bed "I hate Jin Kazama." Xiaoyu blinked that sounded more of a question than a statement. 

"Your rivals, so your hate is different from that of enemies. It's not an evil hatred but one built on respect. Am I right?" He smirked at her but she could tell that what she had said only made him more concerned. "We're rivals too you know." With that said she left closing the door behind her. She turned back to slot and straightened the piece of paper once more. when she finished she gently brushed her had across the printed words;

Ling, Mairan 6.2 C1

"I wonder if he understands." 

Hwoarang fell back on the bed thinking about what Xiaoyu had said. Had he crossed the boundary between Hate and evil? Or is it really the same thing? 

"Sure I done bad things, Hell I'm a bad guy. But that, that was evil. Maybe it has something to do with this stupid body!" He mentally thanked Xiaoyu for getting him an on suit room. He moved into the bathroom and began to prepare a hot bath. As he waited for the bath to fill he undressed wrapping himself in a fluffy white towel (He remembered to cover his torso as well). Feeling a draft coming in he walked back into his room.

"Hi there" On his bed sat Jin behind him the curtains blew through the open window. "Looks like I came at a bad time." He stood up facing the window. "I wouldn't be long, I just want..."

"I'm sorry." 

"What?" Hwoarang grit his teeth and looked at the ground. This was harder than he thought. 

"You wanted an apology right, I'm sorry." Jin turned to face him.

"No," Hwoarang looked up surprised "I wanted to know why you hate me."

__

Because you humiliated me in front of my guys, because you always manage to stay one step ahead of me, because you're worthy of my respect. His mouth moved but the words didn't come out. After all he was Ling Meiran at the moment and she had no reason to either like or hate Jin except for the sake evil. 

"I'm sorry..."

"Then how about we start again. Tomorrow morning" He once again gave her a friendly smile. 

"Tomorrow is Sunday?"

"Exactly, No school so I'll have plenty of time to make you like me" he laughed slightly, but noting 'Meiran's' sarcastic look he added "Or hate me." 

"Humph, sure, why not." he shrugged.

"Great, I'll pick you up here at 10:00am"

"11" 

"See you then." With that he jumped out the window into the darkness. Hwoarang shut the window and wandered back into the bathroom.

"Damn if I'm getting up early on a Sunday for you!" He dropped the towel and stepped into the hot bath. As he sank into the steamy water he could feel his body change shape, become bigger more muscular. His mind drifted to the previous conversation, thinking it through he sat up suddenly.

"Did he ask me out on a DATE!?"

Tsuzuku

Does this chapter seem a bit angsty to you? It sounds like Hwoarang is going a bit schizophrenic. Well before you flame me I don't plan on writing this as an angst fic. Angst makes me cry ! . !

I think I was getting very OOC too. I don't know it is hard to tell with Tekken characters What do you think.

If you have any C&C for me I'd love to here it. 

Either sign my guestbook; 

Http://www.geocities.com/mana-kun/index

Or E-mail me at;

Jupamana@aol.com


	3. OHO Part 3

A Tekken fanfiction

A Tekken fanfiction

Only half ourselves

By Mana

Oh wow reviews reviews! Wai~ I'm so happy! Thank you so much ppls.

:: Hugs everyone who gave her a review:: I'm so happy I cry ! . ! 

I hope you will all like this chapter too *^ . ^*

I am debating over writing in other characters from Tekken *shrugs* 

For some reason every time I here Limp Bizkit's "My way" I think of this fic, or more I think of the potential relationship between Jin and Hwoarang. I've never written a songfic before perhaps I'll give it a try as a side story to this fic. What do you think?

A Tekken/Ranma 1/2 x-over

Forgive me if someone has done this before, after all Ranma x-overs are very popular.

Warnings: I get embarrassed writing this stuff.

Shonen Ai, a little OOC and some bad spelling ^.^;;

Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken, Ranma1/2 or Gundam Wing(Title). They belong to other richer people. I'm just a poor student with too much free time.

============================================================================Only Half Ourselves

Part 3

By Mana

============================================================================

Jin looked at himself in the mirror. He couldn't believe what he had just done. He didn't plan it. Never the less he had found himself asking Meiran out on a date. He swore splashing himself with cold water from the sink. He didn't mind taking Meiran out, the problem however was where was he going to take her, and what could he do to make her like him? 

__

If I can't convince her to like me this is sure going to be a long year. Especially if she keeps up those... pranks. 

He fell backwards on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He couldn't help his thoughts from drifting back to the memory of that girl who stood before him, tattered shreds of her shirt blowing in the gentle breeze revelling her pale white bra, with it's ivory bows, and her silk like skin... Jin turned on his side. 

"Just what kind of girl is she anyway?"

He frowned remembering the look she had given him at that time. He hadn't even seen a look like that from his rivals in the King of the Iron Fist tournament. _Although those eyes... _Jin sat up startled. After a short while he started laughing and fell back onto the bed again. "Her eyes remind me of Hwoarang." His laughing died down into a sigh. "Always full of hate."

Meanwhile Hwoarang sat on the edge of his bed grumbling. He was once again in his female form being host to a group of girls from his class. He had accidentally let slip to them that he would be going out with Jin the next morning. He had given up trying to convince them it wasn't a date. He decided instead to live with the current situation and enjoy the view. After all he had 4 bouncy giggling girls in his room all dressed in light cotton pyjamas. He grinned.

"Hey Meiran, your blushing" One of the girls moved closer to him. He could see right down her shirt and this only made him go redder.

"Oh, I bet your thinking of him, aren't you?" This girl lent on his shoulder, whispering the words in his ear. He fought the urge to shiver. Another girl moved in leaning on his knees.

"Wow, really? You thinking about Jin?" Hwoarang shook out of his momentary bliss to hear her last words.

"What!? Him? No way!" The three girls around him looked at each other slyly. The forth girl suddenly jumped on him pinning him to the bed. 

"Don't lie to us." She cooed. She moved closer till their lips where only centimetres apart. " Jin is hot." She whispered just loud enough for all to here. The other three girls agreed moving onto the bed. "He has a great body, "

"Oh yeah" Added one of the other girls who had moved to lie across Hwoarang's legs. He felt his body tense slightly at her touch and the soft breath of the other on his lips made his heart beat faster. His action didn't go unnoticed by the girl sat on top of him.

"Hmm, you think so too, huh?" He tried to reply but could only move his lips in silence. He couldn't believe what these girls were doing. 

"He has the most beautiful eyes." Another girl moved to lean her head on his shoulder. 

"He..." Started Hwoarang. The girl sat on him raised her head away from temptation waiting for his reply. "He has stupid hair!" He yelled. This only seemed to entice the girls more and under normal circumstances Hwoarang would have enjoyed this. However with their teasing also came mental images of the "Sexy" Jin Kazama and that was disturbing. After much tickling, giggling and pillow fighting the four girls left with a promise to be back the next morning to prepare Meiran for her date. Too exhausted to heat up more water to turn back into a guy he flopped down on his bed and closed his eyes. He was met instantly by the image of Jin standing close to him, so close he could taste his breath on his lips. Marron eyes staring deep into his own, moving closer. He gasped sitting up. He took a few deep breaths muttering a few curses while he was at it. 

"Stupid girls." He moved over to the kettle and decided to heat up some water anyway.

The loud banging on the door woke Hwoarang up from his deep slumber. He groggily fell out the bed and made his way to the door checking the clock on his way. 8:50am. 

"Hwoa-Meiran, let me in!" Came a yell at the other side of the door. Rubbing his forehead he opened the door to a surprised looking Xiaoyu.

"Wha...What the hell do you think you're doing!?" She yelled pushing him back inside and shutting the door. "Answering the door while you're still a guy! In boxers too, are you nuts? Anybody could have seen you!" Hwoarang only yawned in reply and moved over to the mini stove to make himself some coffee. 

"Did you come here just to rant?" He asked holding back another yawn. He raised an eyebrow when Xiaoyu shifted her whole mood.

"Actually" she said sweetly, he sensed a little bit of hope in her voice too. "I came to ask a favour of you." 

"What?" He asked suspiciously stirring his coffee.

"Well rumour all over school is" He raised the coffee mug to his lips. " 'Ling Meiran' going out on a date with Jin Kazama today." Perfect timing. Hwoarang had just taken a sip of the coffee as Xiaoyu finished her sentence, due to surprise he ended up spiting it out. 

"Ow, man that nearly came out my nose!" Xiaoyu gave him a funny look as he started coughing and hitting his chest. 

"How" Cough "How the hell did you know about that?" Xiaoyu blinked

"You mean it's true?" Hwoarang turned away. "This is perfect!" She squealed happily clasping her hands together. He spun back to face her _I thought she'd be mad. _Xiaoyu moved to lean on the counter looking up hopefully at Hwoarang. 

"I want you to try to get along with Jin today." The image of Jin leaning closer to him flashed through his mind and he reddened.

"What the hell are you insinuating!?" He yelled. Luckily Xiaoyu mistook the flush in his cheeks for anger. 

"Shh~ No need to get so mad." She laughed "If you can get close to Jin then maybe..." It was her turn to blush. "Maybe I can too." Hwoarang fell to the ground. "Please" She pleaded as he got back up. "Your both in the same class. If you, my cousin, get along with him it will give me an excuse to see him for more than just practice or in the corridor. Please." She gave him the puppy eyes "I know it's asking allot, but can't you at least pretend you like him?" For a while they stared each other down. Xiaoyu's puppy eyes against Hwoarang's glare. 

"Fine!" Hwoarang threw his hands up in defeat. "I'll do it, I'll try set you up with Jin." Xiaoyu leaped over the counter throwing her arms around Hwoarang's neck in a big hug. 

"Oh! Hwoarang thank you so much!" She squealed.

"Yeah well you owe me." It was then another knock came at the door. 

"I'll get it." Said Xiaoyu letting go of his neck and bouncing across the room happily. "You change." She looked Hwoarang up and down before adding. "And put on some girls clothes" He grumbled picking up his uniform, went into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Hi" Said Xiaoyu as she opened the door to four girls.

"We've come to help Meiran get ready for her date." The girls held up bags full of clothes and other accessories. Xiaoyu looked back to the bathroom where a female Hwoarang looked back form the edge of the door. 

"Got anything sexy?" She asked as she let the four girls in. From the bathroom came the sound of a heavy thud. 

After almost two hours they had managed to get Hwoarang into a pair of denim blue peddle pushers a chain dangling from the belt hooks. He also wore a short sleeve beige shirt that clung tightly to his body. He refused makeup and so the girls had spent the last half-hour playing with his hair. All they seemed to have done was put a few clasps in. he noticed a small braid among the strands of his left side. 

"This better pay off big." He mumbled to Xiaoyu when he thought the others weren't listening. She laughed patting him hard on the back. 

"Calm down, at least I talked them out of putting you in a dress." He growled. "My, look it's almost 11:00 isn't Jin here yet." She stated loudly, turning away from him.

"Oh yeah, there he is!" Exclaimed one of the girls looking through the window. Hwoarang felt his pulse begin to race. _No way! I'm not scared of this! _

"You better hurry." Xiaoyu grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door and down the hall. As they got to the main door she stopped. 

"Please, all you need to do is try and be nice." With that she shoved him out of the building.

Jin looked up from his bike to see Meiran stumble out of the building. From behind the glass door he saw Xiaoyu run back. He smiled and looked at his date. Even though she didn't smile she was radiantly beautiful. He tried to get further thoughts out of his head _I'm only trying to make her like me, nothing more. _He repeated over and over. She was dressed pretty casual, no makeup, _she doesn't need any_. He shook his head. She walked up to him looking up into his face. He gulped. She smiled.

"Good morning" It almost sounded forced but he ignored that and handed her a helmet. Without question she put it on and sat behind him on the bike.

__

I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. Hwoarang looked up into Jin's dark brown eyes and tried to smile as he greeted him. He didn't trust himself to say anything more and bit his tongue while taking the helmet from Jin and sitting down on the bike behind him. Looking up to his window he saw Xiaoyu and the 4 other girls waving at them. Hwoarang rolled his eyes and sat back. Jin turned slightly and grinned.

"You better hold on tight" He kicked the break and twisted the accelerator. Hwoarang cursed to himself as he let out a small yelp and grabbed onto the back of Jin's red and black jacket before he fell off. As the sped off Hwoarang found himself hugging tighter into Jin's back.

From an empty room on the top floor of the girls dormitory someone watched them leave through a pair of binoculars as she sat on the ledge of the open window. She picked up a file entitled 'Kazama, Jin 6.2 C1.' and smiled a ruthless evil smile. "Looks like our little Jin has got himself a girlfriend," She laughed throwing the file to the floor. "Only makes my job allot easier."

============================================================================

Hmmm~~

This is an accident chapter...I really didn't expect this part to be so long. Aw well enjoy ppls

^ . ^;

C&C please ppls ^.^

~*Spoiler alert*~

The next chapter will introduce another Tekken chara (I decided :p) and a brief cameo from another Ranma chara. 

Oh and Jin is gonna get real wet g


	4. OHO Part 4

Tekken: Only Half Ourselves

Ah, Sorry this took me so long. Among Other projects and moving rooms my PS1 has been laying neglected. So finally I made the time to hook it back up to my TV and get in some long awaited Tekken 3 play ...Man I suck ^.^;;

I had forgotten some moves and buttons and got Xiaoyu's ass thoroughly kicked. After a whole night of play and no sleep I feel confident to start writing this fic again. 

Okay I've wasted enough time on with the story

Disclaimer: Tekken, Ranma1/2 and Gundam Wing (Title) do not belong to me. (Maybe I should look up who they do belong to ^.^; )

Warnings: Shonen ai and I apologise for any OOCness

Hwoarang scowled, They had been driving down the same stretch on road for about half an hour. They had already left the city. Just where was Jin planning on taking him, or more where was he planning on taking Meiran?

"Do you always drive so slowly, I could probably run faster than this!" Through the helmet Hwoarang was unable to se Jinn's face and so didn't see the sly grin that crept to his lips. All of a sudden he twisted the accelerator.

"You still drive like a girl" Hwoarang shouted but he didn't realise just how close and how tightly he was holding on to Jin's waist. Jin smiled and didn't reply.

It wasn't too long after that Jin turned of the road into a track that led into the forest. Hwoarang just caught glimpse of a sign that read "Jun Kazama Memorial Preserve". 

__

"Kazama?" 

They soon pulled up in front of a large cabin. It was busy with all sorts of people. Naturists, bird watchers and even botanists but there were also allot of young people here. Hwoarang could just hear the sounds on an arcade from inside the cabin and a little to the left there was a lake where the youngsters were headed to engage in some water-fun activities.

"Master Kazama!?" He heard someone shout. Hwoarang took off his helmet and looked toward the origin. There was middle aged looking man running towards them. When he reached them he stood there a little out of breath.

"Harada Sensei" Jin said cheerfully taking off his helmet. 

"Master Kazama" The sensei puffed "You should have informed us of your arrival..." He looked like he was about to go on until he noticed Hwoarang's presence. "..A girl?" Hwoarang twitched but said nothing. 

"This is Ling Meiran, she is Xiaoyu's cousin." Hwoarang just nodded while he got off the bike. 

"Ah, We see Miss Xiaoyu here often in our arcade" He bowed low, a show of respect Hwoarang was not used to receiving. "I had no idea she had a cousin. It's a pleasure."

"Yeah, well..." Hwoarang wasn't sure what else to say and he turned away watching youngsters trying to Yacht on the lake. _"Emphasis on trying" _he added.

He wasn't paying any attention to Jin's and Harada sensei's conversation that he was surprised to hear his name mention.

"It appears that Master Hwoarang has disappeared somewhere in china. He hasn't been seen or heard from in several weeks."

__

"Master? Is this old guy polite about everyone? Heh, even a guy like me?" 

"It isn't like that guy to be so stealthy!" Jin Laughed, Hwoarang turned away again and seethed. "I'm sure he'll turn up wanting to kick my ass eventually, nothing to worry about." Hwoarang turned back wide-eyed to look at the smiling Jin. _"Wo...worry?"_ It was then Jin noticed her odd look.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." Hwoarang said looking back to the lake, a slight blush in his cheeks. 

"Could the young lady possibly be interested in our water sports?"

"I'm good at all sports but I like to yacht" Harada sensei raised an eyebrow.

"Well I'm sure we have an extra yacht you both can use. If your up for it master Jin" Jin paled

"Uh...Well if that's what you want to do?" Hwoarang didn't miss his nervousness 

__

"Could it be the 'great' Jin Kazama can not yacht?"

"Let's go" Jin watched as Meiran walked ahead into the cabin.

"Interesting girl" Harada sensei said, Jin nodded. "How long have you known her?"

"Since yesterday" Harada sensei turned to Jin looking a little shocked.

"You...You certainly do work fast Master Kazama!" Jin Blushed

"It's not like that!!" The old man giggled.

"Yes of course, never the less there is something off about her. Be careful Master Kazama." Jin gave him a questioning look but got no further answer. He turned and ran to catch up with Meiran.

When Jin was out of hearing range he finally spoke.

"That fiery red hair, that sharp personality, good at sports, particularly loves Yachting and that accent ...I'd swear it was Korean not Chinese." Harada sensei let out a small sigh and shook his head. "Master Kazama still has allot to learn about the world" With that he smiled and walked towards the cabin.

Unknown to the three inside the cabin another bike had pulled up in the car park. The driver was clearly female. She was dressed all in tight black, and wasn't afraid to show a little flesh, leaning over her handle bars looking over at the cabin were Jin and the others had just entered. Young men passing by stopped and stared at this mysterious beauty but they quickly ran when she turned to face them. Even though her helmet covered her face they could feel her glare. It made the hair on their neck stand, this was not a woman to mess with.

Hwoarang looked over the yacht Harada sensei presented to them. It was their finest and truly a marvellous contraption. He found that it moved so easily in the water and the wind today was perfect. He pulled at a rope and moved the sail slightly to turn. It only just missed Jin who was looking slightly more nervous by the minuet.

"Yeah, this isn't so bad" he said aloud. Jin shifted slightly and fumbled with the steer a little.

"That's good, you look like you know what you're doing." Hwoarang grinned.

"...and you don't? Can it be you're afraid of a little water?"

"Don't be silly." Jin stood up to help 'Meiran' steady the sail but as he did so Hwoarang placed a foot on the edge of the yacht and pushed. The yacht leaned far left and Jin fell to his knees holding the right side. Hwoarang laughed, he had never seen his rival at such a disadvantage before. It was...Amusing.

Suddenly something in the water caught Hwoarang's eye. It was a small remote control boat speeding straight towards them. He looked around and saw on the shore the shadow of a figure holding the remote. It was a woman but that was all he could make out. A small tap on the side of the boat told him that it had reached them. Jin and Hwoarang leaned slightly over to look at it. 

A high pitched "beep" was coming from the small boat and Jin's eye's widened.

"Get down!" He yelled Pulling at Hwoarang's arm and covering the "girl's" body with his. For a moment Hwoarang felt his heart jump a beat as he remembered his dream from the night before. Jin's body felt so warm... 

The little boat exploded stopping Hwoarang's thoughts from going any deeper to forbidden places. It wasn't a very big explosion but it was enough to cause damage to the yacht causing it to rock ferociously. In trying to protect Meiran, Jin lost his balance and fell into the water.

Hwoarang wasted no time he scowled looking at the damage to the once marvellous yacht and quickly turned the sails toward the shore. He could see the woman walking away. He growled wishing the winds were a little faster.

Jin broke the surface panting for breath. The yacht wasn't near by anymore. Looking about he finally saw that Meiran was headed back to shore. He sighed. _"Perhaps she still hates me"_. Looking again he saw where she was headed. A woman was walking slowly into the forest she stopped and turned back as if waiting. _"No! She's trying to lure Meiran into a trap!" _He tried to shout her name but only got a mouth full of salt water instead. _"Damn, even if I swim I won't get there fast enough! But... What else can I do!" _Without further thought Jin began to swim after the yacht.

"That bitch! She's waiting for me!!" Hwoarang growled as he reached the shore. He jumped the last stretch to dry land and ran after the mysterious woman who turned to run deeper into the forest. The chase didn't last long before Hwoarang found himself in a clearing facing off with a familiar enemy. 

"Nina Williams." He stated taking his usual loose fighting stance.

"I'm surprised you know of me little girl." She laughed "I thought you were just another brat from the Mishima High school.

Hwoarang opened his mouth to say something and quickly shut it again. He had forgotten that he was Meiran right now. He grinned thinking that this could be slightly to his advantage but then he had never fought as a girl before. 

"Well then girl..." Hwoarang flinched "Show me what you've got." She took her stance.

It has been an old habit of Hwoarang's that he will never go all out in a first fight and this fight with Nina was no different. He started simply only using half his potential but unfortunately he underestimated the difference in size and weight between his male self and female self. Nina gave him a forceful backhand that would have only knocked his male self off balance slightly but his lighter female self was knocked flying into a nearby tree.

Nina laughed watching as the "little girl" rubbed the blood of her lip. 

"Damn" He looked down at his clenched fist. This time he was going all out. He couldn't risk making a mistake like that again. He stood up and glared at the Irish woman noting that her stance had loosened a bit. His old trick had worked he just hoped his female body could handle the pressure of Nina's blows. He ran straight into a giri giri chop (Haunting hawk) taking Nina off guard. Hwoarang took advantage of that moment and lifted his leg high in the air gathering his energy for a final blow ...but Nina recovered too quickly and spun round using that force she dug her elbow into Hwoarang's stomach. He fell back gasping for breath. Nina however just stood there watching as Hwoarang tried to stand holding his stomach. 

"I didn't think Master Beak had any female students." She said simply fiddling with something in her fingers. Hwoarang looked up at her shocked. "I thought your style was very similar but this..." She held up a necklace "Just proves you are one of his, how ironic" Hwoarang reached for his neck were the necklace had once been, as expected he felt nothing. 

"Give that back!" He growled reaching out and grabbing Nina's wrist as he got a grip he pulled back throwing Nina to the ground and attacking her neck. Her grip on the necklace loosened and Hwoarang took it back. For a short while Nina lay on the ground and laughed. 

"Your fast when is comes to things you care about." She stood up flexing her wrist. "That won't do you any good though. You see this is my favourite outfit and you got it all dirty rolling about in the mud there. I positively will not forgive that." Hwoarang did his best to block the flurry of attacks that came from Nina but he was eventually pushed back onto the ground with a final energetic burst from Nina into his stomach. He felt a stinging sensation come from his left arm. 

__

"What...When did that happen!?" There was a large cut on his left arm that was bleeding heavily. Nina pulled out the knife that was strapped to her thigh and teasingly licked the now blood stained blade. 

"I'll remember that taste girl" She walked slowly over to the injured 'girl' "Your coming with me." But she stopped as if hearing something and looked out at the forest. Suddenly she was caught as a wave of objects rushed past her cutting into her clothes and flesh. She faltered but remained stood glaring at the newcomer. 

He was just a young boy of about 16 years. He had a mop of thick black hair held back slightly by a yellow and black bandanna. Several she could see as he had some in his hands. _"That was the weapon that cut into me!?"_ Nina was speechless this little brat had injured her with nothing more than a few bandanna's. The boys deep brown eyes borrowed into her. 

"I wouldn't like to fight a woman but it's clear to me you are not a good person." He took a low stance his every move showing that this was a boy who wasn't just talented but was also made up of shear power. Hwoarang could feel it emanating from the boy and he was sure Nina could too.

"We finish this some other time!" Nina stated and quickly left.

The boy relaxed and let out a soft sigh before turning to Hwoarang.

"My name is Ryouga Hibiki" He smiled shyly "Are you alright?" Ryouga swallowed hard the girl he had just saved was beautiful. Her face was strangely pale and then he noticed her arm. It wasn't a serious wound luckily but she had lost allot of blood. He took one of his bandannas and wrapped it tightly around the girl's arm. "That should help a little you should see a doctor though."

"I'm a fast healer" she said weakly.

"Wh...What's your name?" _"She's so beautiful"_ He blushed _"No...no Akane is beautiful! Akane, Akane..."_

"Hwoarang" She said standing up leaning on the tree for support _"Hwoarang is beautiful..." _Ryouga shook his head. "Thanks for the help. I'll be alright from now on." Ryouga tried not to look too disappointed. 

"If your sure?" Hwoarang nodded. "Then umm... Could you possibly tell me the way to Nerima?" Hwoarang blinked. Ryouga scratched the back of his head and blushed "I'm a little lost."

__

"A Little?" though Hwoarang _"Isn't Nerima back in Tokyo!?"_

Hwoarang gave him directions as best he could and even had to turn him to face the right direction before he let him go off on his own. _"This guy may be a good fighter but he is totally clueless!"_

Ryouga waved back at him as he walked away in the right direction (Finally).

"I hope we can meat again Miss Hwoarang. Good bye!" Hwoarang fell over he had forgotten, again, that he was still a girl.

"Meiran!!" Hwoarang turned to hear his female name come from somewhere in the foliage. Soon Jin came running into the clearing, A very wet and muddy Jin but still Jin Kazama. He looked around only to see Meiran standing putting a necklace on around her neck. 

"You missed the fight" she said simply and walked passed him back towards the cabin. Jin however did not miss her pale complexion or the trickle of blood from her lip or even the blood soaked bandanna around her left arm but he decided to say nothing right now. Ling Meiran was truly a mysterious person. As they walked back in silence Jin couldn't help but find himself more and more intrigued by her enigma.

Notes

I know nothing about yachting, sorry ^.^;;

The necklace ...It was a while ago but I remember completing Tekken 2 with Beak and he had a necklace. I think Hwoarang would have kept it as a memory of his master, Aww~~ (I don't remember what the pic in the necklace was though ^.^;; )

Ryouga-kun ...Yup Ryouga Hibiki was indeed my planned guest appearance. I think I made him sound a little to ....hmmm, manly lol.

Hahaha~ I need to write a chapter where Jin-kun doesn't get cursed with bad luck lolol~ XD


End file.
